


[Kingdomverse] Into the Past

by Nanachi101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dating, Death, Deities, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, I created this multiverse from a stray thought, Kidnapping, Learning of ones past, M/M, May have smut, Multi, Other tags will come when needed, Phobias, Romance, Slowburn with a hint of Fastburn, Violence, mentions of stuff, my idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanachi101/pseuds/Nanachi101
Summary: Everything begins from somewhere and this Multiverse is no different. Born from a stray thought but its future unknown, its potential is unlimited.Naturally we follow someone through this tale and many call this being Error.I wonder how he came to be in this Multiverse?
Relationships: Not telling
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Every single object, place, or thing had an origin. Where humans evolved from prime apes, or how America came into being from a revolution. Everything came from somewhere and this tale had no difference either. It all started from one little idea, from one little concept that intrigued the Omni verse. 

What if the four balances were a kingdom each with the ultimate kingdom being the Origin of it all? 

That got the Omni verse thinking. Yes, there was an Empireverse but it focused on Positivity and Negativity, but all four balances? Never was the idea suggested or it would have been created. The Omni verse has heard of the four balances and grew curious of this development as it was never created nor suggested among everything, so it decided to create this new multiverse to see where it would go. 

Surprisingly, as soon as it was created it moved to the edge of the Omni verse, as if it was shy or even scared. The Omni verse just watched as this Multiverse started to create its beginning. 

First, there was nothing, just the Void itself then the Void grew lonely as it had no one to see or even look at, only black of its very being. Then it created the first object, a star that glowed bright and healthy which would be later known as the North Star, then the Void started to create. Solar systems, galaxies, anti-matter, and then finally the Milky Way. The Void watched as everything started to move towards a future it could not foresee, which brought excitement. Then it happened. 

Planet Europa was made. 

The Void watched on as the planet grew as humans and monsters started to come into being then to its happiness, mythical beings from tales of other verses came into being. Dragons, unicorns, phoenixes, fairies, dryads, gods, goddesses, manticores, basilisks, and so many other beings started to become real to its very being. 

Then the first kingdom was made, the kingdom of Origin, Bormah. The kingdom was governed by the strongest being at the time, a skeleton that was considered strange with his fascination with knowledge but he was strong as he defeated dragons and divine beings without trouble. Which led to him building a kingdom that became known as Bormah, a word that a helpful dragon decided for him. Nobody knew his name as he talked in a strange dialect at the time, even among skeletons. 

But the Void fondly remembered him as Morse, for he invented Morse code after all. 

Eventually, everyone soon started to come to the kingdom as it grew day by day. A war did try to breakout among the humans and monsters but Morse, who was still alive put his foot down and punished everyone equally then he decided to create eight other kingdoms for everyone’s benefit. 

The kingdom of Good, Pruzah.

The kingdom of Bad, Warui.

The kingdom of Life, Laas. 

The kingdom of Death, Oblaan. 

The kingdom of Negativity, Fu.

The kingdom of Positivity, Pojitibu. 

The kingdom of Creation, Zorox. 

And the kingdom of Destruction, Al. 

Every kingdom had a different system of rules as they kept the balance of everything in order. If one kingdom was growing too powerful then one will battle it to stop it from creating chaos. Every kingdom had a role, no one was above the others and if one was getting too cocky then everyone stepped in. 

Peace ran among the world until Morse passed away. Everyone mourned what was the greatest person every creature, divine, and human/monster knew as he left a legacy in one being called Lucinda Calligraphy who disappeared from the radar to no one’s surprise. She was known to not wanting the throne that Morse left behind, so Morse asked his closest friend, whose name was never mentioned to find the person that would handle the throne successfully, who brought back a goat monster named Asgore. 

Peace ran again but tensions started to rise. Racism started to ran amok among the other kingdoms except for Al and Laas as they cared not for racism, both kingdoms followed Lord Morse teaching a great deal. 

Everything eventually started to settle down as the kingdoms grew and grew till all were very advanced with technology and even magic. Generations have passed, battles lost and yet won, and love blossoming. 

Then the news of the Emperor of Al getting married floored everyone. The Emperor of the kingdom of Al was as old as the beginning of the Bormah. He should of have died but he never aged as he was cursed with immortality by a prank gone wrong. He was known among the other kingdoms of being aloof and even cold as he never cared for interaction, so imagine the shock when news went around of how he was getting married. 

Everyone soon started to prepare gifts as they grew excited as they knew that an heir might be on the way in the future. Excitement was everywhere as everyone gossiped about it, from children to the divine themselves. Everyone knew of the news. 

About a year passed as everyone held there breathe till they got the news. 

An heir was born. 

Cheers and excitement rang the kingdom of Al as everyone else from the other kingdoms celebrated too. And everyone soon knew the name, Genesis or Geno for short. The leaders of every other kingdom soon took off to kingdom of destruction to see this child as they all grew more excited. They even brought their children. 

From Pruzah came Ichi and his children Blueberry and Carrot. 

Warui, Dire with Red and Edge. 

Laas, Geae with Outer and Galaxy. 

Oblaan, Death with Reaper and Cerb.

Fu, Nox with Nightmare and Hearts. 

Pojitibu, Lumos with Dream and Sci. 

And Zorox with Obsidian and his two sons Ink and Fresh. 

The seven kingdoms came into the other kingdom and stayed for a week to get to know the other king, 404, better. 

As they kingdoms got to know each other did the parents see that every single child was taken with Geno. They practically adored him. Carrot, Edge, Galaxy, and Cerb saw him practically as family while the other children tried to grab his attention from others. 404 tried to stop them while he was held back by the other parents. 

404 was an overprotective parent, who knew. 

And so, Geno grew to be practically loved by many to his utter confusion. 

Years passed as seasons changed and the children grew as they had more knowledge then before. Geno was still the light of many’s worlds. 

But tragedy struck as Geno was kidnapped from his home to everyone’s horror. 404 practically spat fire as personally hunted down the kidnapper and killed him but Geno wasn’t in sight. 

All that was left was a single red scarf that he never took off. 

Sadness ran deep as everyone mourned the supposed death of the heir of the Destruction kingdom. 

You may be asking why everyone is mourning for this supposed death, I presume?

Well, it was because that young Geno was the grandson of the very first king, Mr. Morse himself. Lucinda herself was cursed with immortality till she fell for 404. Both grew to love each other and eventually broke the curse on themselves, and had little Geno. 

And it doesn’t help that Geno had people practically wrapped around his phalanges. 

And so June 18th became the day that he died as the children of the other kingdoms practically changed from the ‘death’ of their brother/crush. 

What many did not know was the truth to his ‘death’. 

The Void watched on as time started to pass as the clock ticked down till the first person to meet the new Geno.

After all, memories are very hard to come back from so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I-It’s cold.

“Who……Geno….”

I-I want Papa, w-where are you Papa?

“….strange….aura……seems to……code….”

Please, Please, IWANTTOGOHOME!!!!

“W̸̢̗̞̣̩̏͒͂̉̓̚̚͘à̵͙̻̤̈́͑̈͊͗̓͌͗̽͜͝ͅk̶̡͕͚͇̣̤̩͕̟̟͈̱̉ȩ̷̨̧̧̪͍̳̝̙͖̦͋̈͘ ̶̭̰̹̥͒̔͂̽ư̵̡̛̦̮̠͖͇̗̞̳̿͗̒͂p̴̧̨̝̳̝͉̭͚̙̖͇͈̻͆̅̈́̕͝.̴̥̿̓̎̑͒͝”

I shot up as I breathed heavily as I clutched my rib area with a vice grip. I whimper as I curled into a ball as magic tears started to gather in my sockets. Unknown feelings swarmed my being as I started to take deep breathes and exhale to calm down. Once I was calm down I sighed as I looked to my phalanges. 

The same dream, no, my first memory. 

Sighing, I got up as I looked at the clock to read 4:34 am. Shaking my head I started to get ready for the day as I grabbed my clothes. As I grabbed my clothing I saw my necklace that my mother said I wore before she found me. It was on blue strings with a white jade with an image of a lotus flower on the white jade. I felt myself still as I looked at it. It was the same every time. 

Every time I looked at it I felt myself try to remember but memories never came. Sighing I grabbed the necklace as I walked into the bathroom for a shower. As I set my clothes down did I catch myself in the mirror.

I was a black magic skeleton monster that had three blue tear markings that signified sadness I couldn’t for the life of me remember. My right eye having a white eyelight among a red that surrounds it. In human terms that would be my sclera for the red. My left eye having a yellow eyelight with a ring of blue in the center with one black dot. I wore a black tank top with puffy gray pants and no slippers. My ribs and some of my arms colored red. 

I shook my head as I undressed and got into the shower and started to clean myself. As I got rid of left over dirt and grease from my job did my thoughts start to stray.

I was found on April 4th which later became my birthday and I got the name Error for I once had Error symbols floating around me. There was no records of me or any word of who went missing except for Prince Geno, but since I looked nothing like Geno the orphanage decided to make a birth certificate for me and called it a day done. 

I was the odd one out as I was an unknown skeleton that was a different color all together from the norm and I was silent as I couldn’t control my glitches at the time. So you can imagen that I was out casted and left alone. It eventually evolved to bullying. 

I quickly shook my head as I got out of the shower and got dressed. As I slipped on the gray turtleneck sweater that faded to a blue, some black pants and my favorite faded yellow boots with black highlights did I spot my goggles and necklace. Shifting slightly I reluctantly grabbed them and put them on. As I got back to my room did I grab my satchel and put things I needed. Luckily enough this satchel was special as it had dimensional magic given to me from my friend/crush. 

I blush a golden yellow with dots of blue as I thought back to my crush, who didn’t even know about it. I quickly shook my head as I cleared my head from my crush as I put a first aid kit, extra clothing, knitting supplies, mechanical parts, compass, maps, books, potions, and camping supplies. 

I’m a paranoid little shit, ok?

I huffed as I put the satchel over my shoulder as I started to make myself some breakfast. I look to the clock to see that it was 5:11 am and smiled as I still had time. As I went back to my breakfast did I spot out my window that the sunrise was coming up. I hummed lightly as I put my eggs, bacon, and toast on a plate with a glass of orange juice on the table. 

As I started to eat my breakfast did my thoughts start to go back down memory lane. 

The bullying started out small but eventually evolved to full on beatings which left be with broken bones, burns, lacerations, chipped bones, and many more injuries. I was healed but I had scars from the injuries along with a fear of touching others for I expected pain to come from touching. I eventually got help but I wore finger-less gloves to help me calm down as some would say.

Then I was adopted by two deities, Fate and Destiny. Both were actually married to each other even though many thoughts they were siblings but there married. Fate was a tall male who had red hair and red eyes, he was what many called handsome while Destiny had long purple hair with purple eyes and was called beautiful. Both of them adopted me because I had a big destiny but both did not know what.

Which lead to Fate teaching me multiple fighting styles and magic to make sure I would survive. Fate was what many would call a tsundere/kuudere. Fate once had the world view that no one could escape him but he was proved wrong as many have escaped their fate which lead to him changing it slightly. 

Destiny taught me many from cooking, to sewing, and even what many called dark but actually wasn’t. She taught me that everything had a truth, and that all came from somewhere. 

Both of them were the parents I never could remember and I loved them for it. 

I sighed as I cleaned my dishes and put them in the dishwasher as I started to lock my house and walked to my destination. I looked around me as I smiled at everyone and waved to some with my fingerless gloves. I hummed as I walked among the crowd. 

I was a royal mechanic who worked from time to time with the royal scientist. 

I huffed as I spotted the castle with a smile as I went in after stopping by the guards and waving. They waved back as I walked among the staff who waved and I waved back.  
Everyone in the castle knew me as I never bothered to hide myself as it would be a pain. 

I then spotted a familiar skeleton who wore a white turtle neck sweater, lab coat, basketball shorts, pink slippers, and socks. 

Prime, or Sans, my crush, best friend, royal scientist, and Prince of Bormah. 

I snicker silently as I snuck up on him and hugged him to which he let out a startled squeak and started to summon his magic. 

“Woah!!! It’s just me Classy!!!”

He let out a sigh as he unsummoned his magic and faced me once I let him go. I gave a sheepish smile as he gave a tired one back. 

“Geez, Glitchy, you made me jump out of my skin.”

I let out a snort at the terrible joke as I saw his smile grow more genuine from my muffled laughs. 

“That was terrible Classy, usually you have more good ones. So what’s eating at you?”

“Nothing, just late night research.”

I gave him a disbelieving look as he slumped over when he saw it. He sighed as he beckoned me to follow to which I did. 

“Sorry, Erry, just preparations for arrivals.”

“Arrivals? Who’s arriving?”

“All eight kingdoms are coming here.”

I coughed slightly as I looked to him in disbelief. All eight kingdoms shut themselves off when Geno, Prince of Al was declared dead. So, to imagine that they are actually opening up? Something big must be going on. 

“Holy Shit, but why are they coming here? I mean, no offense, but usually they come here if war is happening.” 

“The current kings want their children to come out and see the world instead of being hold up in their rooms from what I heard. Paps is excited as he always wanted to see other princes.”

Prime gained a soft look as he talked about his brother and I smiled at him while touching his shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t worry as I know that Paps will win them over, no problems.”

“Thanks Error.”

“No problem Sans.”

I gave him a smile as he smiled back that fluttered my soul. 

Stars above, this skeleton makes me feel like melting into a pile of love goo. 

Then he started to blush navy blue as he looked away slightly. I let out a slight chuckle to which his blush grew darker in color. 

I wish I can date this handsome skeleton but unless he makes the first move I will keep quiet. I was knocked out of my thoughts as I felt Sans clutched my hand as I looked to him with question filled eyes as I noticed that we stopped in a hallway with maids and butlers peeking out from the corners with knowing looks. 

“U-Um, Error?”

“Yes, Sansy?”

His blush grew deeper as he looked at our joined hands. Gods and Goddesses above even though I have known him since I was 13, he still manages to send my soul a flutter with his antics. 

“I-I was wondering, if, you want too, um-“

“SANS!!! ERROR!!!”

We both jerked away from each other as Papyrus came running into the hallway against the butler and maids wishes. He wore a pristine outfit, befitting a prince as he ran too us and stopped once he actually looked at us. His eye sockets grew wide as he reached a conclusion that I could not know as he let out this soft ‘NYEH’. So I spoke to him. 

“Paps, is something wrong?”

He coughed lightly as his face turned slightly orange in color from embarrassment. 

“KINGDOM ZOROX HAS ARRIVED!!!”

“Thanks Paps, you’re the coolest.”

“Yeah.”

I looked to Sans to see he was slightly dejected. I pushed his skull towards me as he looked at me. 

“Why don’t you tell me after, Sansy?”

I gave a smile as he nodded as all three of us started to walk towards where the royalty of Zorox is. 

As we walked did I feel my soul tug something that made me feel that my destiny was now catching up.


	3. Chapter 3

_***~(???'s pov.)~*** _

I let out a huff as I looked out the window of the palace of the kingdom of Bormah. I hated this. I hated of how our own father wanted us to move on from Geno but news-flash father, **WE CAN'T!!!!**

Geno was ours, he was our first love!!!!

I let out a low growl that was silent while feeling myself glare out the window. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Fresh, my twin as some would say. I could not see the look in his eyes but I felt feeling behind the touch.

_'Your not alone.'_

I gave him a thankful smile as I turned back to our father who was talking to Asgore. I could not make out what they were saying but I knew that his sons and a guest was coming. I ponder as to whom these people were as the kingdom of Bormah is beautiful in its own right. It's palace was massive and what many called futuristic and even beautiful. The area around it huge with stores, homes, farms, machines, nature, and magic itself. I wonder as the doors were pushed open by a butler and three skeleton monsters came in.

The tallest one looked to be the most friendliest monster I've seen yet. He stood at a height 7'2'' but his smile was wide and friendly. He wore a burnt orange shirt under a jacket that was a cream white with a grey border. His phalanges were covered in black finger-less gloves, with a belt that had green pouches, dark grey pants and black boots with grey insides. His eye-lights a nice orange color with a red scarf around his neck. I say this one was Papyrus, the youngest Prince.

The second tallest stood about a height of 6'5'' but his posture was lazy at best with hints of caution that not many would pick up on. He wore a white sweater under a lab coat, basketball shorts, and pink slipper with socks. His eye-lights a blue with swirls of deeper hues and lighter hues. His smile was lazy and had something that I could not tell. This must be Sans, or Classic as some would call him for some odd reason.

I soon turned my gaze to the third party to have my breathe be taken away slightly.

He was the most unique looking skeleton that I have ever seen. And quite beautiful as well, just as beautiful as......Geno.

I lightly smack myself as I continued my assessment of the third party. His bones were a unique dark bone with highlights of grey in certain areas. Sitting upon his head was red goggles. He wore a long grey turtleneck sweater that faded to blue, his pants were jeans and he also wore black boots with yellow insides from what I can tell. Around his neck was a necklace that felt oddly familiar with a lotus carved into the white jade. On his phalanges were also finger-less gloves but his hands started to fade to yellow then the tip a red.

His face was what really got my attention. His eye-lights unique and beautiful. His left eye-light white with a red background and his right eye-light blue with a yellow ring with a black dot also on a red background. Tear marks ran down his cheeks from both eye sockets and I felt the urge to wipe them away even though I knew that they looked permanent.

From what I can deduces from what I heard if the kingdom, this must be Error, the royal mechanic and fixer upper in the palace. 

.......He's certainly more beautiful in person from what I can tell.

I looked at my brother and saw that he too was quite interested in Error.

Though I do wonder something.

_Why is it that I feel like I know him?_

_***~(Error's pov.)~*** _

I sighed internally as all three of us faced the royalty of Zorox. As I looked at them did I feel that they were familiar in a sense that I knew them. Shrugging internally I ignored them for now as Asgore and the King of Zorox, Obsidian, talk about something that I could not hear. But I had a feeling it was about the kingdoms and who was to come. I felt a certain hand clutch my own as I felt a small warmth in my soul and face. 

I clutched it back as I gave Classic a smile smile back who gave me a lazy grin back. I felt a gaze drill into me as I looked out of the corner of my eye.

It seemed to be the more colorful skeleton whose name was not mentioned. He was a white skeleton with shades that magically stayed on with a magenta visor, his shirt and pants a light magenta with a white cloak/jacket and another jacket over his shoulders that faded to a dark blue. His phalanges covered by dark magenta gloves and his boots white with grey buckles. I could see a belt but I couldn't make out the colors so it was dark colored.

I internally shook my head as I turned back to the King and his guest that finally finished talking. Both smiled at each other as they looked to all of us.

"Why don't the five of you introduce yourselves and then go exploring, alright?"

Asgore said with a gentle smile while Obsidian voiced the same thing to the other two.

Papy took the lead for this, so I guess were going first.

"I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IT IS SO FANTASTIC TO MEET OTHER SKELETONS!!!"

"i'm sans, a prince and royal scientist among these parts, papyrus is my bro."

I could tell that Sans really wanted to pun but held back. But I knew that he would instantly do it if given the chance.

"Hello, I'm Error, the royal fixer upper here."

"Wass'up, my broski's, I'm Fresh and this is my twin, Ink."

"Nice to meet you."

Fresh put his arm around Ink's shoulder's while giving an obvious fake grin. I can tell it's fake because I know San's fake grins from looking from how long I knew him. So seeing Fresh's grin was abit upsetting as he seemed to be a swell person, if abit faker with his emotions.

Soon all five of us went on a tour of the place as Classic held my hand throughout the tour. I felt safer with his hand in mine.

God's above I fell hard for this skeleton, and I don't regret it one little bit as I felt my soul soar from this one action alone.

_***~(San's/Classic pov.)~*** _

I smiled as I looked at Error who looked beautiful, smiling at Papy who raced both Fresh and Ink to the lab. I felt myself starting to blush as my soul pulsed to Error's happiness. 

Its is true I fell for him, no doubt in my mind.

But it doesn't excuse the fact that I am scared, scared of being rejected. But it was time to confess to him, time to tell him how I feel.

"e-error?"

"Yes, classy?"

I blushed more as his nickname for me sent my soul fluttering and doing flips.

I took a deep breathe as I turned to him to see he was looking at me with his wonderful eye-lights that I could never forget nor want to forget.

"u-ummm, w-would you, i-i mean, ah-"

I heard him giggle slightly as my blush grew more deeper in color as he looked at me with mirthful eyes. I took a deep breathe as I looked at him with warmth.

"Error, would you give me the honor to being your datemate?"

I watched as his cheekbones colored a beautiful yellow that spread across his face into a beautiful nebula with blue little dots that looked like stars. A beautiful galaxy. His eye-lights then changed to hearts and I fell for him more than I knew.

"....Y-Yes, yes I would like to be your datemate."

My grin grew as I hugged him happily and twirled him around. I felt him hold me from surprise as I held him in my hold and we stood next to a window that looked down upon the city.

His smile brought me warmth that I knew was love as I gave him a human equivalent of a kiss.

He kissed back as we held each other.

I never felt more complete right there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {The romance might be alittle fast to some but look at it a little logically. Error and the rest of certain characters are 23 years of age with Papyrus and some other being 21 or abit younger. Error knew Classic since he was 13, so they had years to know each other unlike some others that will come into play later. Both fell in-love with each other along the way and decided to date before they take the necessary step for others. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter~!}


	4. [REDACTED] & Plans - Chapter 4

Life is one big puzzle. 

You can try to solve it but you may not come with the right solution. 

You may find one solution answered but then another comes along the way and throws it off the rails. 

Nothing is truly "right" but nothing is truly "wrong". It's all built upon by what society dictates. Some proclaim certain magics to be "evil" or "tainted". Others may call it "holy" or "heaven". But magic is nothing but intent, imagination, power, and utter WILL. 

Nothing is truly evil, but nothing is truly good. Even gods can fall from grace and become forgotten. Even the demons themselves can become saints. 

This is why a certain society exist. 

The Fen Society. 

They had many goals through the years but one stood above all else. 

"We wish to understand the Multiverse itself."

That one goal has settled down one of the most unmoral beings to exist. His name whispered in fear and terror that can never be forgotten. Woman, Men, young, old, sickly, healthy, even the deranged, none were safe from his schemes or manipulations. He experimented, he killed, he dusted without remorse. He even forcefully raped and impregnated many to only kill off the children if not up to his "standards". 

_"Ubel."_

_"Ahriman."_

_"Birsha."_

_**"Unnatural."** _

_**"Kinslayer."** _

_**"Evil Incarnate."** _

**"You should have never come to be."**

All is said but no action was given. 

For who shall give justice, to one no one knows of?

No one knows of who they are, where they are, how they came to be, or who backs them. Searches have been created but none have succeeded. The rest of the World would have let it for they could do nothing. Until, the kidnapping of Geno. 

The mysteries being kidnapped the young prince by the backing of fallen gods and powerful creatures. Why they kidnapped him? 

To contact the very Void itself. 

So they studied him, to see as to how they can summon the omnipotent being from beyond the veil. It all eventually lead down to one conclusion that they immediately took, not trying to see if there was another way. 

They had to sacrifice the young prince. 

So they cloned him. They took sample's, cut off some of his bones to create more of him so they can sacrifice. They also experimented on him as they wanted to know more. It eventually lead to the young prince physically and mentally changing so he can survive. His once snow white bones turned ebony black, crimson red, and golden yellow. His suffering stained his cheeks and his memories wiped to safe his remaining sanity. 

Naturally the many beings were fascinated but they held back as they summoned the Void for the first time. 

But they miscalculated. 

The Void was irked, no, it was enraged from the injustice to its champion. So, what does one typically do to save there champion?

Slaughter them of course.

The Void killed the fallen gods and powerful creatures. Everyone felt the Void doing this and tracked it. But by then it was too late as the Void teleported the changed prince to Bormah, to where he got a new identity. 

Error Karmic Retribution. 

The royal mechanic. 

But the tale never ends there. 

For the unmoral being is still at large. 

And he comes for the life of Error. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The first thing that came to a coherent thought was the sense of coldness, the sense of death, decay, and general wrongness of everything.  
_

_The second was the voices.  
_

_"...must we keep him here till the rite?"_

_"An hour. Then we shall know the true nature of the Multiverse."_

_"Hmm, may we be blessed with wisdom from the TRUE OMNIPRESENT."_

_"And may we be blessed with eternal knowledge."_

_Then the smell hits me. It smelled clean and recently cleaned but the same underlining stench still remained.  
_

**_DEATH._ **

My eye sockets started to flutter open to see that I was in the royal library. I saw that Papyrus was sleeping in a beanbag, curled up like a little child but it was adorable. Fresh and Ink sat side-by-side, asleep as well while holding certain books. Fresh looked to be holding the book to 'Old Slang to Annoy Your Enemies or Friends' and Ink held 'How to Find Clues. Vol. 6'. 

I felt myself being tucked into another rib cage as a blush started to lightly appear on my face. I turned my eye-lights towards the white phalanges that clutched my hands. I smiled lightly as I traced my date-mates hand while I relaxed into his hold. 

After I agreed to date Classic, we both promised to wait to reveal the news. After the other kingdoms leave as this was not particularly there business. If we continued to date and we find ourselves compatible then we would get married. 

I didn't care for the throne all that much. I never really cared for it all that much as I cared more for helping the kingdom than the throne itself. Sans may be in line for the throne but we both agreed to not bring up the subject unless its important. We are just regular monsters that look to find if they were compatible enough. 

The reason that many monsters, humans and creatures call Sans Classic or Prime is that many claim that he is the "Classic" or "Prime" example of the Sin of Sloth. That got a good laugh out of everyone as Sans took it lightly and agreed to be called Classic or Prime. 

I hummed lowly as I got out of Sans hold as I stretched out. I felt some of my bones pop but ignored it as I went and put back the books that everyone took out. My humming then turned into light singing from a song I heard only in my dreams. 

_"Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes,_

_And save these questions for another day._

_I think I know what you've been asking me,_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say._

_I promised I would never leave you,_

_Then you should always know,_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are,_

_I never will be far away._

_Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to sleep,_

_And still so many things I want to say._

_Remember all the songs you sang for me,_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay._

_And like a boat out on the ocean,_

_I'm rocking you to sleep._

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart,_

_You'll always be a part of me._

_Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to dream,_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be._

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me._

_Someday we'll all be gone,_

_But lullabies go on and on,_

_They never die,_

_That's how you and I will be."_

"Where have you heard that song?"

I jolted as I turned to see another skeleton that I never knew. _  
_

His clothing was high class as he wore a crown that that held black gems that for some reason called to me. Actually, this very skeleton called to me that I can't help but answer before I could even gather my wits. _  
_

"In my dreams where Morpheus only knows why. I have no memories of my past since I was eight. Why might you be?"

The other skeleton just looked at me with an expression that gave nothing away but I knew that he was shocked, excited, hopeful, and wary. Why I knew this I knew not but my SOUL calls to him, like he is someone very important to me. Family? Foe? Or friend?

While he was in deep thought I turned back and put the books away and went back to everyone else, who are surprisingly still asleep. I felt the other skeleton follow me but I ignored him as I woke up them up. 

Paps woke up easily as did Ink and Fresh. Classic was a hard one but I ended up bribing him with some of my homemade ketchup if he woke up. That got him up faster than the idea of sleep. That got a disappointing 'NEH' from Paps while everyone else looked at it in amusement. 

Soon we found ourselves walking back to the dining room where everyone else gathered. 

It looked like every other royalty from the other kingdoms was finally here.

**Author's Note:**

> {Nana here and posting a story for the first time on this site! Hope you enjoy this tale!}


End file.
